The oil and gas industry is constantly striving to reduce drilling costs. One method of reducing cost is to increase drilling rates by increasing torque at bit. Recently, torque available at bit has increased significantly, with the advancement of directional drilling motor power section technology. This advancement has introduced the need for drive joint technology to sustain high torsional loading.
In the past, manufacturers of universal drive joints have increased torsional rating by using various joint configurations with higher-grade materials and improved case hardness. Many designs exist and various methods are used to transmit the torsional loads from one part to the other. Conventional drive joints have been developed using balls, bullets, keys, and involute splines to transfer torque.
The rotary output rotor of conventional downhole positive displacement motors employed downhole as a drilling motor may be eccentric with respect to the axis of the drill string and the input member of a bearing assembly to which the rotor must be secured. Accordingly, a driveshaft having universal joints at each end is commonly employed to connect the output member of the motor to the input member of the bearing assembly.
A common conventional driveshaft assembly with universal drive joints comprises a driveshaft that is coupled to an adapter placed over the driveshaft. A ball and seat arrangement serves to maintain the engagement of the adapter with the driveshaft. The adapter comprises a plurality of cylindrical slots formed in the interior surface of the adapter that engage balls positioned in spherical dimples in the driveshaft that are positioned circumferentially around an end of the driveshaft.
The spherical holes in the conventional driveshaft result in significant stress concentration that leads to fatigue failure well below the static drive strength. This failure has limited the ability to drill with new power section technology.